Olivia Marks (High School Possession)
Olivia Marks (Shanley Caswell) is the main villainess from the 2014 Lifetime film, High School Possession (alternately titled, High School Exorcism; airdate October 25, 2014). She is a leading member of a religious youth group known as The Chosen, and her backstory reveals that she is a childhood friend of the film's main protagonist, Lauren Brady. Olivia invited Lauren to the church to meet with the group, which Lauren was once part of, doing so to help her on a story she was writing. Lauren later caught Olivia and the group participating in an exorcism while retrieving her phone, and with that, she later suggested an exorcism for her friend, Chloe Mitchell, who had been acting out since her parents' separation. Part of Chloe's behavior included engaging in a sexual tryst with Olivia's estranged boyfriend, Brad, at a party, which is where Olivia and Lauren caught both of them together. Olivia was furious over seeing Brad with Chloe, and she went on a vengeful rampage, beginning with vandalizing the Mitchells' garage with the message, "THE WHORE LIVES HERE," and also publicizing a photo of Brad and Chloe together. Regarding Lauren's suggestion for Chloe to be subjected to an exorcism, Reverend Young turned down the request, feeling that Chloe needs professional help with her problems. However, unbeknownst to all of them, Olivia decided to use this opportunity to attempt the final piece of her revenge: killing Chloe. Olivia manipulated Lauren into going through with exorcising Chloe without Young's permission, and later that night, Lauren brought Chloe to the church, where Olivia and the rest of the group tied Chloe down and began the procedure. Once Olivia began waterboarding Chloe, Lauren attempted to stop her from continuing the exorcism, but it was at that moment that Olivia revealed her true evil nature and her plans for Chloe, as she angrily lashed out over Chloe's tryst with Brad. The psychotic villainess ordered the rest of the group to send Lauren away, and after this, Olivia revealed all of her actions to Chloe before continuing the "exorcism." She later took out a knife (much to the horror of the rest of the group) and planned to plunge it through her victim, but she was stopped by Lauren, who escaped her captivity and slapped Olivia. Lauren untied Chloe and escaped, with Olivia chasing after them all over the church. When she finally caught them, Olivia lashed out at Lauren for abandoning her (in her mind), and intended to kill Lauren with the knife, only to be stopped by Chloe. Olivia ended up arrested and institutionalized following her attempt to kill Chloe. Six months later, Olivia was shown scribbling in her notebook before a nurse tells her that she can go home, with her parents picking her up. The nurse told Olivia that she forgot her notebook, but Olivia responded that she had it all memorized in her mind. The book was revealed to have the name "Chloe Mitchell" written over and over on multiple pages, and the final scene showed Olivia flashing an evil smile as she walked out. Trivia * Shanley Caswell also played villainess Rachel Weber on CSI: NY. Quotes *"Did you like the message I left on your garage? Or how about the photo I took from Brad's phone? You could have had any boy you wanted, but you had to have mine." (Olivia revealing her vengeful actions to Chloe) Gallery Olivia Marks 2.jpg Olivia Marks 3.jpg Olivia Smirk.jpg Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini